Urano's escape
by PJOfangirl333
Summary: Everything is normal on CHB, until one day, the camp is attacked by Urano, a titan who can control minds. Quickly, some demigods decide to go on a quest to arrest Urano on mount Etna. Characters: Olive(daughter of Hermes), James(son of Hades), Angela ( daughter of Hera), Kyle and William(sons of Atena)
1. Chapter 1

OLIVE P.O.V.  
It was my turn of verifying the camp's borders, but I didn't want to go alone. I wasn't scared, I just wanted some company.  
I asked to a dozen people, but all of them invented some stupid excuse like: "Tonight I'm having my beauty sleep" or "I need to sleep, tomorrow I'm going to fight with Clarisse".  
It was almost midnight when I decided to give up on my idea to find company. I was leaving the cabin area when I heard someone calling me. I turned back, it was Angela. She's the only daughter of Hera; she is usually alone, because she can't fight. But I'm a daughter of Hermes with a heart, so don't really mind to be with her, and she always gives me some real good advices.  
She ran to my side.

"Angela? What are you doing here?" I asked her, she probably wanted something. People only come to me when they need something.

"I came to give you some company" she said. One thing I like about her is she can't lie. She always tells the truth. I think it's a family thing.

"Seriously, what do you want?" I asked

"Ummmm…" when she starts doing this I know she's going to speak about something really stupid "I wanted to ask you for some advise…" she finished

"About what? It's not about love, is it?"

"Actually, it is" She usually asks me for love advices. I've already explained her she should talk to some Aphrodite's daughter.

"Angela, I'm the worst person that you could ask for advice about love and friendship. I even think Clarisse is better on affairs than I!" I explained. What was her idea?

"It's not what you're thinking! I've already asked Silena for advice; she said the best way to tell him what I feel is in the fireworks beach at night. She said to ask you to bring some cokes and chips, to make it more romantic" I don't know much about love, but if someone is bringing food, it should be the boy. Anyway, who am I to know more about love than a Aphrodite's daughter.  
Angela was in love with a boy. No one liked Angela, no one knew her better than I do, and she hadn't told me anything about a boy.

"who is he?" I asked curious

"I can't tell" she said shyly, as she looked away. I tried one more time, but this time blackmailing.

"If you don't tell me who he is, I won't bring you the food…" this time I broke her

"It's difficult" she looked away "I've never done this before, and I'm…" I stopped hearing what she was saying as I saw what was in front of us.

A really dark creature was approaching us. It had lots of arms, I think they were arms, but they looked more like tissue. The creature was floating, it's eyes had a really white shine, it was almost impossible to look at them. I hadn't seen nothing like it. It sure wasn't an ordinary monster.  
Scared, I hide behind a bush. Angela didn't seem to notice the creature. She was still talking. As soon as she stopped to talk, she looked around and didn't saw either the creature either I. I grabbed her t-shirt and pulled her down to the bush.


	2. Chapter 2

ANGELA P.O.V.  
I looked around confused, I didn't saw Olive, I thought she had run away, like a lot of people do when I start to talk deeply. I thought she would never do that to me.  
Suddenly, a hand pulled my shirt and I feel down, behind a bush. I looked back, it was Olive, she looked really scared, and had her sword on her hand.

"What the Hades?" I said annoyed

"Are you blind? Look!" she pointed at a dark creature with glowing eyes which was coming in our direction

"Oh my gods! What is that?" I said scared, I felt my body freezing because of the fear. I closed my eyes

"I'm going to attack!" Olive said confident. How she be so brave? If I was there alone I would probably be dead already!  
She left the hideout running with her sword on the hand. But when she was only at a few inches from the creature, she completely stopped. There she was, with her blade raised, almost cutting the creatures head, but she didn't move.  
The creature laughed wickedly. Olive turned around; her eyes… her eyes were just like the creature's. Shining with a white brightness that almost blinded.

"A daughter of Hera, I haven't seen any at a long time" the creature said with a really dark voice. I left the bush slowly, as I noticed my hideout had been discovered. I hadn't got any weapon as I can't fight. And if had, I wouldn't win the fight against that creature. I was really scared, I tried to talk, but words wouldn't come out. I was just there paralyzed looking at the creature. The creature laughed again "You won't be a big deal to a Hermes' kid"

Once the creature said this, Olive looked at me. She had that sarcastic smile she always does when she's going to steal or prank someone. Her eyes were still shinning.  
She started running to me, with her celestial bronze sword. She was going to kill me!

Scared, I run to the cabins. It wouldn't do any good, the sons of Hermes are well known for running fast, so sooner or later, she would catch me. I thought if I run to the cabins, I would have the chance to ask for help.  
I ran as fast as I could, but when I was passing between the Hephaestus Cabin and the Apollo cabin, she made me stumble, and I feel down. She pointed the blade to my heart. I screamed.  
Luckily, Lee Fletcher, a son of Apollo heard me. He got out of the cabin with his bow and arrows, pointed at Olive's sword and fired one arrow.  
Her sword fell down, five meters at my right. She looked at Lee full of rage, she ran to get her sword. Once she grabbed it, she invested against Lee. Suddenly, Beckenford appeared with his sword, and stopped Olive. I got up and I leaned against a cabin, resting. I was sure that wasn't Olive's mind, she would never attack the campers like that. Who was that monster?  
Olive and Beckenford were still fighting. They were good friends, so Beckenford couldn't hurt Olive, he kept defending her scams, and he was getting tired. Fast, the lawn went full of demigods who wanted to see the fight.  
Beckenford lost his concentration and looked around. Olive seized it and attacked him making a huge cut on his chest. Beckenford fell down in pain. Silena, worried with his boyfriend, ran to his side, but Olive didn't paid her much attention. She angrily looked around; she was choosing which demigod she would attack next. She looked at the sons of Ares, she had never liked them. She attacked the first one she saw, but he quickly defended. Then Clarisse went right next to her without her noticing it and punched her on her head. Olive fell down.

She had passed off


	3. Chapter 3

James, Olive's best friend and son of Hades, ran to her side worried.

"What happened?" he asked to Clarisse angrily

"She attacked my cabin, and I defended it!" Clarisse claimed proudly. That annoyed James, and he went mad.

"You stupid disgusting hulk! How dare you punch her like that? She may have an internal bleeding!" James was really angry. If Clarisse didn't stop talking like that, he wound probably invoke the shadows, he always does that when he gets angry.

"Then you should take her to the infirmary!" once Clarisse said this, James was ready to attack. His eyes went black. I remembered the last time he had done that. He attacked a Manticore with shadows, but then he lost control and started attacking everyone, if Olive hadn't stopped him, we would probably don't be here today.  
I had to calm him; I went to his side, put my hand on his shoulder and tried to calm him.

"Try to stay calm; we don't want it to happen like the last time." I told him

"She deserves what I was going to do to her… How did she dare! I hate her; I hate all of them… I'm sure Olive was just playing a prank on them!" His eyes came back to normal

"No, it wasn't a prank, she tried to kill me." I explained

"What? I know Olive; she would never kill a demigod! Especially you."

"It wasn't her. Something; a creature possessed her. We better take her to the infirmary now, like you said, she may have an internal bleeding."

He seemed calmer. That's one thing that I'm good in: calming people.  
Soon, some satyrs came with a hammock

"I'll explain what happened" I assured

James P.O.V.  
We went to the infirmary. Quiron was already there requiring for an exact explanation. Angela explained what had seceded. Quiron looked really worried.

"Do you know any monster like that?" I asked Quiron

"No, monsters no. I don't think it was a monster" He answered

"Then what was it!?" I insisted

"Well, you better go to sleep now. I'll take care of her. I'll need arrest her to the bed. If she woke up like that, then we'll have a real problem"

I and Angela got out of the infirmary. No one was at the lawn. It probably was already 2 a.m. I was really tired.

"any idea of what was Quiron talking about?" Angela asked me

"no. If its not a monster, it might be a god…" I said

"or a titan"

"Tomorrow I'll ask William and Kyle"

"are those…" forgot Angela didn't know a lot of half-bloods

"sons of Athena" I finished

"Don't know them, sorry. Bye" she went running to her cabin. Maybe she was scared that the creature would come back.  
I went to my cabin to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry but I haven't had musch time to write. I hope you enjoy it. Spoiler: One of the brothers(sons of Athena) will die, think that's a good idea? Or should a son of Ares die?  
Do you think i'm doing small chapters?**

**Please review...**

Olive P.O.V.  
I woke up with a serious headache, didn't remember to go to sleep last night. I was alone at the infirmary, but didn't remember what happened last night. I tried to get up, but couldn't. Someone had arrested me with ropes to the infirmary bed. I checked my sleeves; my daggers were still in there. Who arrested me to that bed wasn't very smart. I cut the ropes and got up; my head was really hurting a lot. I looked around trying to find some ambrosia. I found some on cupboard and ate it. Soon I felt better.  
I got out of the infirmary and decided to go to my cabin, to get some answers. On the lawn, some demigods who were out started looking at me with a suspect smile. Maybe my brothers got me on some trouble. Once I went into the Hermes cabin, Connor and Travis came to me.

"Olive, are you Okay?" Connor asked

"We heard you attacked a bunch of demigods last night, and ended up on the infirmary because of Clarisse…" Travis said

"What?" I said confused "I don't remember that, it's impossible!"

"You mean you don't know about this?" Travis said confused

"You should talk to Quiron…" Connor said

"You're right, I should. By the way, do you know where my sword is?" I asked

"Probably full of Beckenford's blood…" said Connor laughing

"What? Is that a joke?" I asked. Travis started laughing too "seriously, where's my sword?"

"We put it under your bed, don't worry!" Travis said.  
I really needed to talk to Quiron about what happened, I had no memories, and apparently, I almost killed some half-bloods. I looked under my bed, my sword was there, and apparently it was truth, the blade was full of blood. I went to the fountain to clean my blade. I washed the blade and then put the sword on my belt.

"Olive!" I heard a familiar voice calling. I turned around, it was James. It looked like he hadn't slept at all, and he seemed worried.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you, and how did you get rid of those ropes?" he asked nervously.

"What happened last night?" I asked

"You must talk to Quiron, now. He said he had something important to tell us" I ignored him

"Why was there blood on my sword?" I asked getting a little bit anger

"Something happen to you last night." He looked away "Angela said you tried to fight a dark monster with glowing eyes, and then, you completely changed…"

"Olive! Where the Hades have you been?" I looked away. It were William and Kyle, the twins, sons of Athena.

"Quiron is waiting for us on the big house, we need to go." William said.

We went to the big house as fast as we could. Quiron and Angela were waiting for us on the big house. Quiron was on his wheelchair, the ceiling is too low for him to enter in his centaur form. They were in front of the fireplace, sat around a ping-pong table. They usually do this when there is something important to discuss.  
Gods, I was really in trouble. Hope whatever I done last night wasn't too bad.


End file.
